


Picture This

by warm_vanilla_sugar



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_vanilla_sugar/pseuds/warm_vanilla_sugar
Summary: "You never knew you could miss someone like this, your soul mate, best friend, and true love. You tell yourself to hang on and that he’ll be back soon."





	

New York City, Winter of 1985

Picture this…

It’s so late that it’s early. The bed you share with him is cold. You miss him so much, and you toss, turn, flip your pillow, and do the one-leg-in, one-leg-out dance. You never knew you could miss someone like this, your soul mate, best friend, and true love. You tell yourself to hang on and that he’ll be back soon, when you hear his keys jingle and unlock the door. In your satin nightgown, you pad barefoot to the door to meet him. Is this for real? The door opens. There he is. Your beloved John is home.

You try to hold back tears, as he closes the door quietly and sets down his belongings. He looks at you lovingly, and you ease into his arms, taking in his amazing aroma. You fit perfectly in his embrace.

“Hello, my darling,” he says, kissing the top of your head. You’re holding him so tight. He declines your offer of tea or coffee.

He cradles your face in his hands, smiles, and looks into your eyes. He blesses you with his kiss. His lips are so soft, and a wave of comfort surrounds you as you return his kiss with the passion that has built up in these last four months he’s been gone.

“You’re here,” you whisper.

“I’m here,” he replies, “come to me.”

He sweeps you off your feet and into his arms. He carries you into the bedroom. The moonlight is streaming in through the penthouse window. He lays you on the bed and sits beside you.

You look up at him lovingly.

“I missed you,” you say softly.

“I missed you too, my darling.”

“How much did you miss me?”

He smiles, his expression turning sexy.

“Let me show you,” he says, removing his shirt.

Your body reacts immediately. This is what you both have been waiting for for so long!

He lies down on top of you. The feel of his weight on your body feels like a gift from heaven. He strokes your forehead and kisses you again, but more deeply than he ever has. He moves his kiss to your neck, and you sigh. You know he’s in command tonight.

He moves his kiss to your chest. You smile and run your fingers through his hair as he kisses down lower and lower and lower, until he reaches the hem of your floor-length nightgown. You shift your weight, as he moves the hem up to your waist and touches your hips, your favorite place for his touch. He kisses you below your navel, moving down, and you part your legs for him. He doesn’t need to take your panties off, because you’re not wearing any. You relax, knowing how badly he wants to please you.

A moan escapes you, as you feel his tongue slip between your legs. You immediately arch your back, and he holds your hips tight, running his tongue around your spot. He won’t let you orgasm yet – he wants to hear you make sexy noises.

He delights when your moans turn into cries, and he’s ready to take you there. He knows what you like.

Blast off.

You’re taken to the Moon.

As you return to Earth, he kisses his way back up your body, and holds you until you come to your senses.

He kneels before you, and you know what’s next. You sit up, and unbuckle his belt. He smiles as he watches you undo his leather pants. He’s not wearing any underwear either. His pants fall to the floor. He reaches down, and pulls your nightgown off over your head. You gaze sweetly at each other, ready to make your bodies one.

He lays you back down. You part your legs wider for him, desperate for his heat inside you.

“Oh, JOHN!” you call, as your bodies unite.

He whispers your name, once he’s inside.

It all feels so amazing, his weight, warmth, and love.

He moves his hips, sliding smoothly in and out of you. Your bodies seem to have been made for each other. He goes deeper and deeper and deeper. The sounds of sex are driving you both crazy. His rhythm picks up, and your bodies are synchronizing. He’s holding you so tight as he makes love to you.

When he starts to groan from deep inside and lean his head back, you know he’s past the point of no return. So are you. As the seconds pass, and with each of his thrusts, you’re both getting closer. Closer and closer. He yells, and you scream and call his name. It’s happening.

BOOM.

You’re swimming in a sea of love together, so sublime and perfect.

The love never ceases, even after the special moment has passed. You’re in his arms. You hold onto him, as your breathing returns to normal.

He smiles and kisses your head.

You talk for hours, holding each other, making plans for the future. The Sun comes up. It’s time to sleep. But, no, he gets out of bed.

“Where are you going?” you ask, reaching for him.

“Bath,” he says.

He holds out his hand and raises a beautiful eyebrow.

“Coming?” he asks.

Does he even need to ask?


End file.
